Acceptance is the Best Gift
by BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses
Summary: Post GSD Final Plus. It was Cagalli's birthday and Athrun did not prepare any gift to her. Spoilers alert.


**Author's Notes**: Happy Birthday to the Hibiki twins, Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha! So yeah, my foot injury was healing faster but it didn't change the fact that I'm crippled and could not walk *sniff* *sniff* Days were also running faster that summer will soon explode and the boring school life will emerge. My debut was also coming closer and I can't celebrate it because of my foot crisis. Due to that depression, I made this story to soothe my melancholic feelings.

Disclaimer: BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny.

**Acceptance is the Best Gift**

BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses

_ORB Military Headquarters/ May 18 CE 74/ Military Time: 1554/ Standard Time: 03:54 PM_

"ZAFT will gladly help in any way we can for the restoration of ORB. Lacu… uh, Chairwoman Clyne is currently signing the documents regarding that matter and it will be send shortly to your country, Ath…uh, Admiral Zala," Kira said in prim and proper manner just like his rank as a military commander implied through a videocall in ORB National Defense Headquarters.

"Thank you very much for the immediate reply in our request, Representative Athha will be happy to hear this, Commander Yamato," Athrun, in turn maintained the noble atmosphere of the conversation without any bafflements or confusions in addressing their closest friends in chain of command basis.

The best friends kept having polite and gallant dialogue whenever they were at their respective headquarters because several soldiers, may it be a Natural or a Coordinator, were fond of gossips between reputed people like them. Kira and Athrun were among the few who were the favorite subjects of their telltales. These two were war heroes after all. Not to mention that Kira and Lacus publicly announced their engagement and the people wanted to be acquainted with the Ultimate Coordinator who wanted to marry their pop idol. Kira was also hated in other way because he was mistaken to be the third party that wrecked the romantic relationship between the global love team, Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala. People were always expecting them to have foul arguments or worst, mobile suit sparring because that was what rivals were supposed to. Alternatively, Commander Kira Yamato of ZAFT and Admiral Athrun Zala of ORB seemed to do the opposite, they had this refreshing and gracious atmosphere when talking to one another and it appeared that they were not faking it.

"Ad…admiral Zala?" Kira called his attention.

The two were aware that many eyes were on them and even eavesdropping at the chat.

"What is it, Commander Yamato?"

"I… I guess I better hang up now."

Before he completely turned off the connection, Athrun managed to delay it, "Hold on!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kira was astonished. He thought that maybe Athrun forgot something to tell further information about the request of assistance to ORB by ZAFT or maybe about the military matters. "Yes?"

Athrun regained his composure and smiled, changing his once dull and tired emerald eyes into a glistening one. "Happy Birthday Kira, hope to see you and Lacus later at the party." He did not wait the birthday boy's reply that he then pressed the end call button of the machine.

He stood from his seat and noticed the split second movement of the soldiers as soon as he moved out from his chair. "These people do really like to pry in our business," he thought and let out a deep sigh.

"Athrun!" Someone called him from behind.

He turned towards the voice and saw Kisaka approaching him. He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Kisaka was somehow in panic, "I need your help."

Athrun fully faced him and gave a confused look. This was the first time Kisaka asked a favor to him and it appeared to be urgent and important.

"Someone hacked into the military's database and Erica Simmons could not deal with it, so she told me to seek your help."

"Really? I'll lend a hand, "they hurried their course and headed to the command center to find Erica Simmons waiting for their arrival.

She was crossing her hands across her chest as a sign of impatience. She had already spent several moments to restore the database system only to find out that all her efforts were merely trampled, "I'm glad you've come."

"Kisaka told me the situation. What exactly had happened to this hacking scheme?" Athrun asked as he stepped into the main computer and began clicking few files to browse the complexity of the trouble.

Erica joined the blue- haired Coordinator, "I had been here the whole night until I noticed that some of the confidential military files were corrupted and some communication lines were jammed," panic was evident in her voice.

After a few minutes of silence that only the sound of exhausted computer and keyboard typing at an inhuman speed surrounded the office, Athrun finally gave his diagnosis to the problem, "Don't worry, we can reclaim the information lost if we will retrieve it faster than the hacker because he haven't still downloaded it."

"Then we'll be playing speed here?" Erica asked raising her eyebrows in amazement at Athrun's proficiency in computers.

"You're right," he answered absently focusing on the circumstance in front of him.

A deep voice suddenly enveloped the silent room, "What about the communication jam? Cagalli had been complaining because the Athha Mansion was affected by it." Kisaka faced Athrun.

"It will be regained right after I'll reclaim the lost files. Please tell that to Caga…," he snapped. "I mean Representative Athha."

Kisaka smiled inwardly because he knew the connection between the Princess and his Red Knight. "Yes," he turned to take his leave.

Athrun furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. Why would a hacker emerge at an important like this? He still had to go to buy something important at this hour that would be part of his clothing later at a significant event. Then it struck Athrun. He suddenly remembered his promise to Cagalli last month.

**~…~ ~…~ ~…~ ~…~ ~…~**

_Flashback/ Athha Mansion Backyard/ April 2 CE 74/ Military Time: 1745/ Standard Time: 05:45 PM_

"What is it that you wanted to discuss in private?" Athrun asked after Cagalli dragged him to their backyard.

She was hesitating and he could see that she was blushing though she carefully hid her face with her bangs. "I… Can… I mean, if…, damn it!" Cagalli could not find the right words.

"Calm down Cagalli. I won't eat you," he remarked jokingly to tease her.

She handled to speak her intentions breathlessly due to embarrassment, "I want you to be my escort in my upcoming birthday party arranged by the Emirs."

If not for his amazing Coordinator hearing skills, he would not be able to catch up her speedy muse. He looked at her intently while she was still avoiding his stare.

"You heard me, right?" she asked in a low tone after the long silence.

He was speechless. Athrun was just overwhelmed that Cagalli trusted him again and he would not let this chance slip. "Ye…Yes, I heard you."

"Then, was your silence meant 'yes'?"

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

Cagalli reddened even more and she felt like she was going to explode any time by now, "Stop calling me Princess!" she blew up.

He chuckled softly, "Sorry, I was just happy at your invitation."

"It's just that they are urging me to choose that perverted hunk bastard president of Earth Alliance to be my escort. His mere presence sends chill to my spine." She rolled her eyes in disgust but recalled something, "Anyway, you said you're happy with my invitation. I didn't know you like the thing which I loathed the most. I bet you also love to wear formal dresses which can choke men at times with that thing you called necktie."

"I'm just happy because you don't find me as perverted hunk bastard," he replied sarcastically.

She scoffed, "Huh? Don't be conceited. You are also included in that classification. You only differ because you're not a bastard." Cagalli drawled under her breath, "You are the legitimate son of your mother and father."

Athrun wanted to change the subject for it brought bitter memories whenever someone would mention about his family. "Is that also a way of saying that I'm a pervert and a hunk?" he teased her again.

She grunted and went back lazily into the mansion, "Just read between the lines Athrun, I know you'll understand it except when you lied admitting yourself as a Coordinator. Don't be late on May 18 at 7 in the evening." She turned to his direction to catch a glimpse of the man who even left his own beloved country just to be near with her. "I will like it if you'll wear a thing that can strangle called necktie with the same shade as your eyes."

Athrun could not help but blush and made a mental note to comply with her suggestion.

**~…~ ~…~ ~…~ ~…~ ~…~**

"Kisaka?" he called him out as the man was about to leave the area.

He faced Athrun with a smile and somehow was able to grasp his call.

"Please tell Cagalli that I will be coming at her party later. That's a promise," he said firmly and went back to his job.

"I'll tell her."

One hour had passed, there were still no change in the setting of the command center office. Erica Simmons already took seat after tiredness struck her while watching the Coordinator. Meanwhile, Athrun was still straining his eyes in front of the computer as he usually glanced back and forth to his wristwatch. He was trying his best to solve the problem but typing out numerous and multitudinous secret codes to make the retrieval of information faster was not as quick as he had expected. There were only roughly two hours left before Cagalli's birthday party but he still had not buy a green tie and most especially, his birthday gift to her. He wanted to slap himself for concentrating much on his military duties and did not keep track on the rapidness of time. Worst, he had no idea what to get for her gift and where to find a green necktie. He could not just leave the problem because he was the only one in the military who was capable of solving it. Besides, Cagalli would be very much burdened if ORB's military's deepest secrets were leaked and communications were jammed.

He groaned in exasperation. Athrun was a laid back, patient and noble, but now, his qualities were distorted and anxiousness covered his whole being. "Damn it."

His grunts and annoyance were not exempted from the eyes of Erica Simmons who was by his side the whole time. They had not been starting a talk the whole time for the anticipation that maybe Athrun would delay his work because of the distraction. Finally, Erica took the initiative to ease the strained Coordinator.

"So, how are you and Cagalli- sama?" she broke the intense silence.

Athrun was caught off guard. He forgot that he was accompanied by the engineer the whole time. He just replied honestly, "We're fine but there are still some complications."

"It's a bit difficult, right? Especially the Coordinator- Natural relationship, "she stated as a matter- of- fact.

Athrun stopped typing and contemplated for a while. He already fought in war just to break the borders of the two genetic types of people and that was not actually made their relationship complicated. There was still a different reason to it. "I admit that we, being different in many aspects, separated us particularly in the last war. We both crossed different paths so I fought for it for us to meet again. I protected our future, but as of now…" he trailed off. "It's Cagalli's duties which separate us, so I joined the military to share her burdens."

Erica was touched by his words. She thought that Athrun would really best fit to their fiery princess because she could see his sincerity and passion of loving her. "Admiral Zala, would you like to hear Cagalli- sama's deepest secrets in which only the people of Morgenroete know?" she asked mockingly with a glint of playfulness in her voice.

"Huh?" he was completely in awe. He didn't expect that there were still things he didn't know about Cagalli. "Yes, please tell me."

**~…~ ~…~ ~…~ ~…~ ~…~**

After four hours of pure torture at the command center, Athrun finally finished the job and successfully retrieved the files and restored the communication. He was completely dead beat and crushed. Yes, there was triumph, but he failed the most important thing that Cagalli looked forward to. He was just torn between work which concerned the welfare of ORB and commitment after accepting Cagalli's request. Now, Athrun went back empty handed at the Athha Mansion. The lights were still glowing and merriment, gaiety and laughter could be heard at the ballroom as he passed through it. He didn't have the enough energy to enjoy the party anymore and just wanted to feel his soft bed. Walking absently through the empty and silent hallways leading to his quarter, he felt that his eyes started to be blurry.

With his Coordinator eyesight and 20/20 vision, he could see a familiar figure outside his quarters but it was not clear because exhaustion was corrupting it. He hurried his course and fell his eyes into a lady dressed like a princess. It was a wholesome gown with tube top, full sparkling skirt and frills everywhere that made the bearer show her inner beauty deep within. But, this was not appreciated by the possessor because she was sitting at the dusty carpeted floor and was hugging her knees while sleeping.

Athrun joined her sitting on the floor as he stared her peaceful and serene face. She was like a goddess descended on Earth to bring him jollity and hope in its once ruined life. He felt that his tiredness was swept away by mere gazing at her face and a realization suddenly dawned him. He snapped himself out of reverie and nudged her softly.

"Cagalli, Cagalli, wake up."

She slowly opened her groggy eyes and spoke in a muzzy tone, "Athrun… you're late…"

Athrun assisted in tidying her now jumbled dress, "Why did you have to wait for me here? You must be wanted at the party because you're the main celebrant after all."

She stretched her arms and replied, "Because you promised to me that you'll come, so I waited for you" Cagalli then stood up and followed by Athrun.

He was stupefied, "You don't have to do it. You know the situation we had at the command center, right?"

"Yes, Kisaka informed me about it."

Awkward silence flung in the air and no one spoke. Athrun just didn't know how to act in moment like this. He could not just call off the promise just because of not having a green necktie and a gift.

Cagalli decided to break it, "Another thing, I waited for you because you said that you love formal parties," she whispered shyly.

Chuckle was only his answer.

"What was that? "She was angered by Athrun's sudden amusement in her.

He regained his composure, "It's not what I meant that time. I was just used to it since I usually attended in events like those."

She pouted, "It's rude to chuckle at me while I am shy talking to you, you know!"

"Sorry. Sorry."

Cagalli advanced from him and spoke, "Let's go."

This was the moment of truth. He knew Cagalli would be angry at his lack of preparations and non- compliance of her requests, but, it was now or never. Honesty is still the best policy. "Cagalli!"

"Yes?"

He was stuttering, "I…I'm sorry."

"If it's about what happened a while ago, don't worry, I already had forgiven you."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

He took a deep breath and move ahead from her. He locked her while holding her shoulders and gaped at those amber eyes. "I forgot to buy a green tie."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Laugh.

Loud Laugh.

Uncontrollable Laugh.

Athrun just stared at her in confusion. He was now in Cagalli's shoes who was perplexed at her sudden amusement in him. "Why are you laughing?" he asked innocently.

She first wiped the tears formed at the corner of her eyes and answered, "For goodness' sake Athrun!" she exclaimed. "Didn't you know that we had wardrobe here? Besides, I was not serious at the time when I said it to you."

He was now the one who pouted, "Is it really that funny? Me, being bamboozled by your antics?"

"No, no, no!" she denied vigorously. "I just found it cute."

He was avoiding her stare because he felt like a fool after falling for her exploitations.

Cagalli sensed this and tried to coax Athrun, "I'm sorry for that Athrun." She averted the story, "So, what was your gift to me?"

"Huh? I…um," he could see from her eyes that she was expecting something special from him.

"What is it? Let me see it."

Athrun was sweat- dropped. How could he tell Cagalli that he had nothing prepared for her? He knew that she would be very disappointed and she would not talk to him for months. Again, his Coordinator brain suddenly popped an idea and without any warning, she closed Cagalli in a tight embrace where he could now felt the heat of her flushed cheeks.

"A…Athrun?"

He murmured softly on her ears, "I have a wonderful gift to you but it is not tangible."

"You mean that this hug is your gift?" she asked skeptically.

Athrun released her and captured her eyes again and muttered, "No."

"Then what is it?"

He cleared his throat and began, "I actually learned something about you today. You treated Morgenroete as your house where you always sleep and eat there. You had a smelly feet way back years ago that the Morgenroete staff could smell it but you threatened them not to squeal it. You sang once at the Morgenroete and it sounded like a roaring lion placed under the guillotine. You tripped the stairs ripping the back part of your pants. You already damaged almost 20 mobile suit simulation machines because of your impatience while training to be a pilot. You came to Morgenroete having a raw slap mark on your face and people who saw you were laughing their hearts out. You -," he didn't finished his statement because Cagalli interrupted him.

"How did you know that?" she asked with menace in her eyes and blush in her face.

He just shrugged, "I have my sources."

"Then what is the relation of that to your gift?"

He smiled and pinched her redder cheek softly, "My gift is acceptance, because even though, you are like that, it doesn't matter because my feelings for you won't change."

"Weren't you turned off because my wayward behavior?"

He answered seriously and firmly, "No."

She still reasoned, "But I don't deserve you Athrun, I cannot give you a lot of my attention because I'm tied with ORB."

"That was the reason I joined the ORB Military to help you."

"I admit that I still love you, but-"

Athrun embraced her again, "No buts, Cagalli. Both our feelings were mutual, am I right?"

They both cherished that moment. They wanted to stop the flow of time and just remained like this forever. Athrun and Cagalli conveyed their zealous and passionate love by the tightness of their hug to one another.

As they broke, Cagalli spoke unexpectedly that caught Athrun off guard, "Athrun, can I kiss you?"

"Huh?"

Her face became red as ever and shyness mixed with determination illuminated in her eyes. Though it was not proper for the girl to initiate it but she just wanted to feel Athrun's presence once again. At that time, she was not the Head Representative of ORB Union but a mere Cagalli Yula Athha who happened to love the man, Athrun Zala. She wanted to return all the love showered by Athrun in which she failed to notice because of her hectic schedule.

All of a sudden, Athrun pulled her and pressed his lips into her. It was neither a hungry nor an obsessive kiss out of lust, instead a chaste and virtuous one where their eyes were closed to feel the strong feelings they had for one another. It lasted until they satisfied one another and once again, stared at each other's flushed faces.

"Happy Birthday Cagalli."

She was now misty- eyed and sniffing, "Believe it or not, but today is the best birthday I had after you appeared to my life. I don't need any material things because I can supply myself with that, but, I can't supply an unconditional love like you bestowed to me," a tear streaked her face, overwhelmed by Athrun's love. "I'm also happy and grateful to meet someone like you in my life."

He was also getting emotional, "I'm also happy." That was all he managed to say after he wiped the tears on Cagalli's cheeks.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading. Was it lame? I'm sorry for the grammatical errors because it was not beta-ed. Please review. FFN did already have a new design for 'Review this Chapter'.

**Squeal! Squeal!:**

"**There's no need to rush. Our dreams were the same. So that our paths may cross again...I will protect that future."**

_Athrun Zala's Monologue for Cagalli Yula Athha in Gundam Seed Destiny: The Edge Phase 19 of Volume 5 (The first two sentences in the monologue was spoken by Athrun to Lacus and Kira in GSD Phase 45. You know, after Cagalli ignored him or something like that…)_


End file.
